Saviour
by Kitsune-Naruto-Kun
Summary: This Is A FATHER/SON Fic, NOT YAOI! Kakashi Is Sick Of Waiting So Goes Looking For Sasuke And Brings Him Home, But Sasuke Isn't Looking Too Good! What Will Kakashi Do? Oneshot
1. Saved

**THIS IS NOT A KakaSasu FANFIC! Well it is but it's more of a FatherSon relationship. SO NO FLAMES!**** This fic was an inspiration from ****fullmeepit-alchemist from deviantart. There is a link to the picture on my profile, so please have a look. THANKYOU FULLMEEPIT-ALCHEMIST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** own Naruto or the picture that inspired me to write this fanfic; those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and fullmeepit-alchemist ;)**

Saviour

_**Kakashi's POV**_

"It has been 6 months since Sasuke has left Konoha, and I'm already sick of waiting for Naruto to get back so we and find him. Naruto has gone off with Jiraiya and Sakura has started training with you so I don't need to worry about them. I'm missing Sasuke like hell. He is like a son to me, and I want him back!" I was currently talking to the female Hokage, Tsunade, trying to get permission to leave the village to look for (and save) Sasuke.

"Look Kakashi, I know you miss him, but so does Naruto and Sakura, hence why they are training so hard, but I _cannot_, and _will not _allow you to leave" That does it, trump card.

"Well either you _give_ me permission and I leave as a ninja of Konoha…or you _don't_ give me permission and I leave as a missing-nin" HA! She's glaring at me angrily; she knows I have her trapped.

"Look Tsunade-Sama, I know for a fact that Sasuke didn't leave of his own free will and I'm willing to bet my sharingan eye that he is going through hell and back! Who _knows_ what they're doing to him! They could be…_TORTURING_ him for all we know!" She seems to be contemplating this a lot.

"Very well Kakashi, you have my permission, BUT…" oh no…the dreaded BUT.

"I'm only giving you 2 weeks, am I understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama" SCORE! –Mental victory dance- So I left the room in a quick poof and arrived at my small, homey apartment. I grabbed the necessities and left as fast as I could.

_**3**__** Days Later – Normal POV**_

Kakashi had arrived sooner than he had expected, the run to Otohogature normally took about 5 days so he was quite happy. He had gotten through tons of traps and gone unnoticed by guards with the aid of his sharingan eye. Getting into the base was a hell of a lot easier than finding it. Walking through the many halls, Kakashi began wondering if the reason Orochimaru was so insane, was because of…I don't know…maybe the fact that THE HALLS ALL LOOK THE SAME!

After about 5 hours of searching, Kakashi came across a cell with a label on it saying '**DO NOT ENTER** by order of Orochimaru' so Kakashi, being the smart ninja he is, tried to open the door. After failing to do so, he pulled out a lock pick from his pouch and got to work. It was so quiet down here, that Kakashi could hear someone's heavy breathing on the other side of the door.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi voice was nothing more than a whisper, but the person on the other side of the door stopped breathing. Kakashi finally unlocked the heavy door and pushed it open. There was no light on so he ran his hand along the wall, looking for a light switch. After finding none, he pulled out a small candle and some matches out of his back-pack. He struck the match on the side of the box, and lit the candle. He put the matches away and looked up. What he saw sickened him to no end.

"No…Sasuke" Sasuke was tied up by his wrists with the rope coming from the ceiling, luckily long enough for Sasuke to be able to kneel on the floor. His shirt was missing and his hidden leaf headband was covering his eyes. He was definitely underweight as Kakashi could clearly see all of Sasuke's ribs, though some were obviously broken. He was so thin that his shorts would have fallen down, had he have been standing up. There was a stab wound in his leg and the kunai not far from him, still stained with his blood. Just a bit behind him was a whip which had obviously caused the many gashes on Sasuke's torso and back. His wrists were bleeding from his obvious attempts to get free. His hair had lost its lovely shine it used to have. What worried Kakashi most was how pale Sasuke was, he looked almost _dead._ All in all, Kakashi was _disgusted. _**(AN: there is a link to the picture that inspired me to write this on my profile please check it out)**

"Oh Sasuke, what have they done to you?" Kakashi slowly walked up to him, so as not to startle him. **I can only imagine what his mental health must be like. I bet he would break if you even mentioned Orochimaru's name.** Using one of his own kunai, Kakashi cut the rope off Sasuke's wrists and caught him before he fell forward. **He's freezing.** He gently removed Sasuke's headband and was saddened by the blackness around them. **Insomnia.**

"Sasuke, it's me, Kakashi, please…open your eyes" Sasuke slowly and weakly opened his eyes. They were not the shining black or the blazing sharingan eyes that he once knew, but a dull, broken gray.

"K-Ka-ka-shi"

"Shh Sasuke, just relax, I'm gunna get you out of here" Kakashi took his jacket off then took his long-sleeve shirt off and put in on Sasuke. It was way too big, but it would do until he was home, in safe, kind, caring, loving hands. Kakashi put his jacket on Sasuke as well, not caring how cold it would be outside for him, but rather more concerned on keeping Sasuke's weak, malnourished, way too light body a bit warmer. He picked Sasuke up and cursed Orochimaru as he had only just realized the full extent of Sasuke's weight problem. **I bet he hasn't been fed once while he's been here! He hardly weighs anything! **Kakashi angrily dashed out of the one place he swore Sasuke would _NEVER _see again.

_**2 Days Later - Kakashi's POV**_

I've been running for 2 days non-stop now. We are now back in Leaf territory and a day away from Konoha. I've had to stop to rest and eat, and quite frankly, I'm freezing. Sasuke has been asleep the entire time, but I guess that's a good thing considering the fact that he obviously hasn't slept in a long time. After digging through my back-pack, I can now honestly say that I was in such I rush, I didn't pack any food. Lucky for me, I've stopped by a large lake.

After a few minutes, I've managed to get three fish, two for me, and one for Sasuke. He probably won't be able to eat the whole thing but at least it's better than nothing. At least the one important thing I _did_ bring was plenty of spring water. After getting some wood, I made a large fire, not massive, just enough to keep us warm for the night and to easily cook these fish. After setting the fish up to cook, I've now decided it would be best to wake up Sasuke.

_**Normal POV**_

Kakashi gently gripped Sasuke's shoulder, so he didn't hurt him and shook him.

"Sasuke, wake up, you're safe now, it's alright, wake up" It took a few more attempts, but Sasuke was now awake, although still very weak.

"K-Kaka-shi?"

"Yeah Sasuke, it's me" Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief.

"S-so I w-was-n't d-dream-ming?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No Sasuke, I'm really here" Sasuke sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Hey, come on Sasuke, stay awake, you need to eat" Sasuke opened his eyes again and the smell of cooked fish floated up his nose.

"Must have been a while since you last ate, so here" Kakashi said as he passed Sasuke one of the fish. After eating for a few minutes in silence, Sasuke began to doze off.

"Can't eat anymore?" Sasuke just shook his head gently and so Kakashi ate the last of his fish.

"Well, it's getting dark, go back to sleep Sasuke" Sasuke nodded and laid down. The hiss of pain didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who sighed sadly and pulled a small blanket out of his back-pack and covered Sasuke with it.

"W-Won't y-you g-get c-cold?"

"Don't worry about me Sasuke, I'll be fine" Sasuke frowned and lifted the blanket a little, signaling for Kakashi to join him. Kakashi sighed in defeat and got in with him. With both boys back-to-back to each other, they both fell into a sleep free from nightmares.

_**Next Day – 10am**_

Kakashi had just packed the blanket away (thankfully without waking Sasuke) back into his back-pack and picked up Sasuke, still cursing Orochimaru for doing this to him, and began heading back to the village.

The day went by surprisingly fast, so did the night as Kakashi still kept running even in the dark. It was now the next day and he was finally back at Konoha. Izumo was on guard duty today and gladly opened the gate for Kakashi. Kakashi quickly rushed to Tsunade's office and burst in, without permission, as always.

"Oh my goodness Kakashi! Is that really Sasuke!?" Kakashi just nodded in reply. Tsunade shot up out of her chair, opened the door at the side of the room, led Kakashi in with Sasuke and got him to put Sasuke on the hospital bed.

"I didn't know there was a room here"

"It's for emergencies, so I think this counts" Tsunade took Kakashi's jacket and shirt off of Sasuke and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi took the hint and pulled them on. Tsunade's eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke. He was a deathly pale, far, far, FAR to underweight, bleeding from various places and was breathing very shallow.

"His breathing is far too shallow" Tsunade said as she was setting up an oxygen machine. She put the mask on Sasuke. **Why hasn't he woken up yet? He seemed ok yesterday, so why hasn't he woken up? **Tsunade began using her chakra to speed up the healing process of the gashes all over Sasuke's body and his wrists.

"He'll need a lot of rest, he obviously hasn't slept in a _very _long time. He'll also need to be hooked up to two different machines, one for blood and one for food. Any idea what blood type he is?"

"Yeah, he's O, he had to have blood after our first mission in the Land of Waves, he lost a lot of it" Tsunade nodded and ordered Shizune to bring plenty of O blood bags.

"It'll take a while, but in time, he'll be the old Uchiha Sasuke that everyone knows and loves, no matter how much he doesn't love us in return" Kakashi chuckled at that thought.

"Ow…light…burns…off…now" Tsunade and Kakashi both laughed at that. Sasuke's eyes still weren't used to the light after being in a dark room for six months, then being outside in the dark.

"Sorry Uchiha, the light has to stay on so I can keep an eye on your health" Sasuke groaned as Tsunade attached him to a heart monitor.

"You'll be staying in here so you can get all the rest all you need, and Kakashi, you'll be staying with him" Both boys just nodded and Sasuke (quite gladly) went back to sleep, and Kakashi just sat in the chair next to the bed, reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book. As Tsunade closed the door to leave the two boys alone, she couldn't help but think, that they looked just like a Father and Son.

**YAY IT'S FINISHED!! I might make a sequal if enough people ask me to**

**please rate&review!!**

**or I'll set an angry Kakashi on you!!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**OK!**

**So Far, Everyone Who Has Reviewed Has Asked For A Sequal**

**Well Here's The Deal**

**I AM Making A Sequal, But It's Still In The Planning Stage**

**Please Be Patient As My Word Document Is Being Annoying ¬¬**

**Thank You For All Your Kind Reviews **


End file.
